User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 2
Hai thar! THIS ARE SECOND ARCHIVE OF MAH TALK PAGE. =OOO And again, I will shoot you if you post a message on this page, 'kay, rock star? This got archived, 'cuz the thingy was like "template count has exceeded". Since many people use word bubbles, I was required to archive it early. :O This will probably happen in the future as well. WEEE. HIIII Userbox colors PC Help Yeah, I thought it was that too. I HAVE to bring MySims PC back. DANG! Like you say Blanky: "My Computer is Flippin' Ugly!" Animal Crossing Leader 14:16, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ---- Yep, still black. I tried it yesterday like... 8 times. And today I tried it 2 times (I was getting tired seeing the black face). It's like it's in the screen developing stage of the game! FLIPPIN' UGLY COMPUTER!!!! Animal Crossing Leader 14:38, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (You didn't have to see that) Hello hello a mew day begin how are you hey look at the horror festival i created that article do you like it i thought it would help people so they could prepare for the festivel i'm been thinking you have my sims pc why didn't they make my sims kingdom pc or my sims racing pc why just make one what if thy made my sims 2 not any over game just my sims 2 and they could bring leaf in it but like modern day rockstar that would be brilliant blanky i need help i want to create a new page on my home page but how you said that i can make a page on my freinds the over day well how sorry i want to make a page about dr j so can you show me how Omygoshies! *Hey, it's me 75.92.189.24, the person you helped create an account. RING ANY BELLS?! Well, if it doesn't, than BOO U! I finally created an account. I am now known as Game-fanatic...does that ring bells? Well, even if no bells are pelting your head right now, I still need help. First of all...MY USERNAME IS NOT SHOWING UP ON THE COMMUNITY PORTAL! But the site itself shows me with an account. And my second problem is that I need a pic of my sim on my user page-thingy, and you can help, right?--Game-fanatic 23:36, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Ugly Bells *Please answer, or I might be needing to physically pelt someone with bells...UGLY BELLS!!!--Game-fanatic 00:22, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Dr. J's Page blanky check dr.j's page its totally cool you have to see it jackr12's meseges blanky quick help me im stuck help DR.J yo blanky im making articlas all over check them out there wicked Randomness (sorta continued) My Sim My Sim's Eyes dr.j messeges hey blanky do u know that samurai bob has a brother called samurai max he might appear in the my sims agents ds thingy My MySim Hey, sorry for the long delay my computer has been broken. Everything is right apart from the eyes, they need to be more like Goku's off Dragonball Z? Thanks.--Rbfskywalker 08:32, 8 July 2009 (UTC) jackr12 PC Help Check Up Oh, Sorry Notice Lose the Tood Dude! ) Randomness Continued How do you likes make the background transparent and change the size of images?--Skull26374 23:08, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Question jackr12s messegs blanky whats going on my crown article has been completly changed who did this Nice Bubble jackr12 messeges Temporary? Dr.J Sim Request Dr.J Dr.J Dr.J Rinuyal Wow banner It was a compliment Hey Blanky. 'Kay, is this good? --Rockstar Leaf 17:53, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. Sooo, I have the DS versions of MySims and MySims Kingdom, but I have one copy of the Wii version of MySims Kingdom. I don't have MySims Party or Racing (I think those don't really look too good, tbh). So I'll be helping out with the DS articles, there isn't really any info on those articles. Also, hold on, man, I wanna create a Word Bubble. And like, some userboxes. =D So hold on a bit until I'm done, okay? --Rockstar Leaf 18:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, also, can I use that pic of Leaf playing the guitar as my avvie for my Word Bubble? --Rockstar Leaf 18:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) The Banner The Banner The Banner Ok Thanks what you said you said tat i should make it a article becuase people would steal my questions --Jackr12 20:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC)jackr12 The Results YEP your part of the deal pic request HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLPPPP! I can't find the Commuinity widget. I also need to know how to get to the image that is right under the image "Wikia Gaming" That says MySims Wiki. PLEASE,PLEASE,please,please Reply, --Totaldramaman 20:55, 14 July 2009 (UTC) HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLPPPP! I can't find the Commuinity widget. I also need to know how to get to the image that is right under the image "Wikia Gaming" That says MySims Wiki. PLEASE,PLEASE,please,please Reply, --Totaldramaman 20:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC)